


我儿子想上他小爸？？

by loveloki123



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: M/M, 丹尼派, 乔纳森, 小乔, 罗珀派
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 乔纳森是罗珀的新小情人，大家都管他叫小乔。金主的儿子丹尼，见到小乔的第一面就不撒手了……





	我儿子想上他小爸？？

乔纳森是罗珀的新小情人，大家都亲切的称他为小乔。小乔人如其名，不光貌美并且温柔动人。  
反正罗珀的儿子，丹尼见到他的第一眼，就死抱着不撒手了。  
罗珀眼角抽动的看着这一切，小乔刚一进屋子丹尼就扯着他的胳膊让他坐在椅子上，自己蹦坐在他的大腿上不算完，胳膊还紧紧的搂着乔的脖子。哼着自己稚嫩的童音：“我好喜欢你……”最后不光尾音上扬，还撒娇似的扭动，蹭着乔的脸颊。  
怂孩子……

反观小乔，像是第一次和小朋友如此亲密的样子。被丹尼几句话说的心花怒放，看向娃娃的眼底好似无限的温柔。  
他脸红着依着丹尼搂着，沉声温柔的回应小朋友的问题。

乔纳森觉得很开心？本来听说金主家有个孩子，他还很紧张来着……毕竟是个孩子都不会喜欢自己爸爸的新情人吧。  
没想到……他和丹尼相处的，竟意外的不错？  
乔下意识的用眼神瞟着自己的金主，却发现罗珀一脸凝重的看着自己。  
怎么了……他，好像不喜欢这样？  
乔纳森有些心虚的拍拍丹尼的后背，在罗珀仍旧十分犀利的目光之下，轻声跟丹尼耳语：“叔叔等一下和你玩好不好……”

丹尼听到以后，将头埋得更深了，他整个人挂在乔的身上。  
乔用手小心翼翼的推拒了一下，没想到这小子力气还挺大……丹尼竟然一动不动，并且还有越推搂的越紧的趋势。  
小乔的脸比刚才涨的更红了，不过刚才的是高兴，现在他是十分不好意思。他不停地看向罗珀，想罗珀是不是不喜欢自己离他的儿子走得太近，毕竟自己的身份……

“小爸！”丹尼突然语出惊人。  
“小爸？”乔纳森乍一听到这个称呼着实一愣。  
他露出他的招牌式笑容，看的丹尼紧贴上去，“吧唧！”就给乔的脸上来了一口！

感受着丹尼香香软软的亲吻，乔纳森的心都要化了。虽然被亲了的地方明显感觉凉凉的！可能留下了口水吧……但是他并不介意。

“咳。”罗珀面色不善的转身朝楼上走去。  
小乔注意到金主的动作，他在转身之前，朝自己比了个手势……  
“丹尼，”乔纳森任丹尼的小肉脸蛋紧贴着自己，“我得上去，找你爹地。”  
“不行……”  
乔纳森感觉自己彻底被这个小家伙给赖上了。  
“真的，叔叔一会儿下来找你玩好不好……”乔纳森真的对小朋友感到束手无策。  
丹尼依旧不动，小乔也无可奈何，他真的不知道金主儿子喜欢自己什么。

又过了几分钟，在丹尼马上扯着小乔的手让他到自己房间看拼好的乐高时，柯基推门从外面进来了。  
“丹尼，”柯基进来的瞬间，看到乔纳森，愣了一下，接着转向丹尼，“过来。”  
丹尼撅起了嘴巴，很不情愿，但是乖乖的从小乔身下下来，走到柯基身边。  
“我带你去看……”柯基边走边介绍着，乔纳森看见丹尼最后转头看向自己的不舍的眼神……

丹尼和罗珀真的很像，他们的眼睛里都蕴含着很多东西，让小乔觉得即使丹尼还是个小孩，自己都无法完全看透。

 

柯基带丹尼走出很远，小乔还能看见小朋友不停的朝这边回望……

他迈开长腿，起身上楼，进了卧室，就发现罗珀正站在窗前注视着外边。

“罗珀，”乔纳森显得有些局促。  
罗珀像是没有听见一样，自顾自的饮了一口高脚杯中的酒。  
小乔也不知道该说些什么，“丹尼……他很可爱。”  
听到这儿，罗珀猛的回头，“去洗澡。”他就说了这三个字。看着小乔疑惑的眼神，他又重复了一遍：“去，洗，澡。”  
“嗯。”罗珀注意到乔纳森的眼神不安的瞟着自己，盯着自己的脸想要解读出些什么，他喉咙动了动还是什么也没说，乖乖的进了浴室。  
当浴室门“噹”的关闭，罗珀忍不住嘴角上扬，不得不说，他真的很喜欢乔纳森在意自己的样子，并且享受。

稀稀疏疏的水声响起来，小乔将自己里里外外都清洗干净。披上浴袍，躺在床上靠在罗珀的身边。  
“唔……”罗珀的手直接探进小乔的浴袍里，覆盖在他的下体上，轻轻的搓揉。  
感受到情人的欲望在自己手中缓缓抬头，罗珀吻上乔纳森因染上情欲而干燥的红唇。他蛮横的将自己的舌头伸到情人的嘴里，疯狂的扫荡着他口腔内的每一个角落。被剥夺的呼吸和逐渐加重的撸动，让小乔抑制不住的呻吟。他的长腿难耐的微微打开，搭上罗珀的后腰，小腿摆了摆，像在邀请。  
“又想我了？”罗珀总算放过了小乔的嘴巴，转战到他敏感的耳垂，他在那里舔舐啃咬着，没一会儿，那里就被蹂躏的又红又肿。

“呜……罗珀。”小乔的浴袍早已被解开，散落到一边。他马上就要接近高潮……身后的小穴不停地开合着，渴望吃些什么。  
罗珀的手从小乔马上就要射出来的阴茎上转移，充满情欲的挤揉着他的屁股。罗珀的手掌竖着滑进小乔的股缝，接着又将手横过来，用手掌的宽度将紧密的缝隙撑开。这尺度……乔纳森觉得后穴有一种撕裂感传来，洞口被迫张开，他能想象到自己身后的样子。空洞的孔穴里面是暗红色，罗珀的举动将自己的身体完全打开，冷空气恨不得直接钻进去，给乔纳森带来羞耻的感觉。  
“湿了……”罗珀的手指尖顶在褶皱的洞口，毫不费力的将整根手指插了进去，这个懂事的小尤物给自己的扩充工作做得十分妥帖。  
他的手指向里面旋转着深入，乔纳森不由自主的摆动起屁股，罗珀的手指很长单薄的皮肉裹着很硬的骨头，在娇嫩的甬道里面剐蹭。  
另只手一托，小乔便知道金主的意思了。他身子往上，骑坐在罗珀的身上。  
小穴直接坐在罗珀已经硬挺的阴茎上，磨蹭着。两人相接的地方都湿漉漉的一片。  
罗珀盯着乔纳森精健的身体，手指抚上他腹部的肌肉，这在他的情人中还算是头一遭。小乔的身体强健，但又不夸张。就连肌肉线条都透着一股温柔和谐，他无比坚韧，无论是他的品格，还是在床上。

最让罗珀着迷的就是他那双漂亮的经常泪水汪汪的眼睛，只要这双眼睛，盯着自己，罗珀甚至必须得承认自己有那么几秒完全丧失了思考。

他的手慢慢游走到乔纳森的胸前，他的胸部结实饱满，但是乳头却小小的两颗。红红的像是刚成熟的果实，罗珀一手捏住一个，熟稔的玩弄着。

“嗯……”小乔不知是爽是痛，他的漂亮的眉头拧到一起，再一睁开眼睛便又湿漉漉的了。  
“看着我。”罗珀命令。  
小乔遵守，他微微张开被罗珀欺负完的唇，被咬的地方还轻微的肿起来，更显得可怜好欺。  
罗珀迫不及待了，托起小乔的屁股，将阴茎对准洞口“噗”的一下直插进去。  
他发出一声舒爽至极的称赞。

小乔却哼哼着，后穴夹得更紧，罗珀的粗大直接挺进他体内最深的地方，害他不自觉的僵直后背。  
一下一下的动起来，他像是被一枚巨大的钉子给贯穿了，他咬紧嘴唇，不均匀的喘息。随着摆动，时而压抑，时而放纵。

“动起来！”罗珀的大手“啪啪”的拍着他的屁股，挺翘的臀肉像波浪一样随着动作微微颤抖。每拍一下，小乔的屁股就往上抬接着下落。罗珀却在他正好下落的时候向上一顶，相反的动作，同样的节奏，搞得小乔满脸泪痕。  
直到泪水不可控制的滴落在罗珀的小腹上，罗珀就着眼泪把小乔操到了高潮。

事后，小乔蹲在卫生间里，拼命向外挤着后穴中罗珀射进来的精液，等了半天，黏腻的滴答着才流出一点。他只好又将手指伸进去抠摸着冲洗……他非常讨厌灌肠的感觉，宁愿用这种最原始的方法清理自己。  
直到腿都麻了，他才站起来，扶着墙，腰又酸又软。他却突然想起了丹尼，他想起来丹尼看见自己纯真的笑脸和沾着口水的稚嫩的吻。他手下意识的摸着自己的脸颊，被丹尼亲过的地方。擦干身体，走到卧室，看见罗珀。

挨坐在床边，罗珀又将他给扯过去，两只大手颇不安分的揉来揉去。小乔有些抗拒但又不得不依顺，他怎么能得罪金主呢？他现在最需要的就是钱，无论如何，他也得承受。

“丹尼很喜欢你。”罗珀的手又朝小乔的下体摸过去。小乔被揉着不停的抽气，从嗓子里发出一声甜腻的呻吟，“好像是。”  
“他很少喜欢我的情人们。”  
罗珀的……情人们……  
小乔身子一震，罗珀明显的注意到了。  
“咚咚咚！”急促的敲门声，门外传来稚嫩的童，叫喊着，“爸爸！”  
意识到是丹尼，小乔的脸立马红透得像是煮熟的虾子。  
“怎么了？”罗珀语气中带着被打扰的不满。  
“小爸说要给我讲故事来着，他可以出来了吗？”  
听丹尼这么说，罗珀斜了小乔一眼，后者躲闪着目光。罗珀使劲捏了一下情人的阴茎，小乔不敢发出声音。  
“等下，他马上……”罗珀加速了撸动着小乔的速度，猛然强烈的快感让乔纳森不可控制的流泻出呻吟，“他马上就好！”

“什么声音……”小乔听到丹尼在门外自己低声的念叨，接着停下来，明显是在认真听着的样子。罗珀却是故意把逗的小乔哼唧出声。一会儿，丹尼又开始喊，“爸爸，可以了吗？”  
没人理他，  
“小爸！”  
罗珀给他一个眼神，小乔酝酿了半天，才颤抖着发出一句比较正常的声音，“来……了……”说完的瞬间，他全身绷紧，头高昂起来，高潮了。


End file.
